Within computer housings, components such as the fan used for cooling the disk drive and other parts are normally simply affixed to one of the walls of the housing with screws or rivets. However, the present inventors have determined that simply affixing the fan (or other similar corded component) to one of the walls of the housing often results in chafing of the cord, which could lead to a disruption in the current supply to the fan. Such chafing often occurs when the fan is mounted against the wall because the cord often makes sliding contact with the wall. After the fan is installed, the cord may also be maintained in contact with the wall, which could result in additional chafing during transport of the housing.
An additional problem with simply riveting or screwing the component to the wall of the housing is that installation of the component takes an unnecessary amount of time due to the fact that four screws or four rivets (one in each corner of the component) are normally used to secure the component to the wall of the housing. Moreover, if the component needs to be removed after it has been installed, such as for replacement, all of the screws or rivets need to be removed. Furthermore, if the alignment of the screw holes on the component is changed from the original configuration (which may be caused by a design change or tolerance errors), the arrangement of the screw holes on the wall need to be changed also.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved bracket for retaining a component within a housing.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved retention bracket in which a corded component may be installed into a housing without damaging the cord.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved retention bracket for securing a corded component within a housing in which the cord is separated from both the housing and the bracket so that cord chafing is reduced or eliminated.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide an improved retention bracket for installing a fan into a computer housing in which installation is simplified when compared with attaching the fan directly to the wall of the housing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fan retention bracket in which the fan may be slid into the bracket, and wherein the fan is secured within the bracket without the use of screws or rivets, so that the fan may be simply slid out of the bracket if necessary.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fan retention bracket that is of an economical design, and that provides for an inexpensive method of assembling a fan to a computer housing.
These and other objects of the present invention are disclosed or will be apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention.